Hadiah untuk Gouki
by pichi hikaru
Summary: " sebaiknya aku mencoba bikin kue, untuk kakak…Ya kan Z3? " ucap Retsuya sambil senyum pada mobilnya Z3, " ah…tapi bagaimana caranya? " Retsuya berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara meminta maaf pada kakaknya. apa ia bisa? dan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Gouki, kakaknya itu? Our first fic collaboration! XD RnR


Original : Anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX ( Tetsuhiro Koshita )

" **Hadiah untuk Gouki "**

" Retsuyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Gouki memanggil adiknya.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, retsuya keluar dari kamarnya. " ada apa kak?bisa tidak, tidak usah teriak-teriak segala? " ucap Retsuya dengan dingin.

Gouki menunjuk ke arah piring kosong di atas meja makan. Menatap balas dingin adiknya itu," lagi-lagi kau menghabiskan kue pastella ku! Aku kan berencana membagi duanya denganmu! " ucap Gouki dengan kesal. "aku juga mau tau!"

Retsuya menghebuskan nafas, " oh,kue yang di kulkas itu ya kak?tadi kumakan karena perutku lapar " jawab Retsuya dengan dingin. " terima kasih ya kak… " tambah Retsuya sambil pergi meninggalkan Gouki sendirian cengo di dapur.

" dasar Retsuya!" pekik Gouki kesal " Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

Tak ada suara, hanya derap langkah Retsuya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Gouki menarik nafas kesal.

" dasar tidak tahu diri! " tambah Gouki.

Sementara itu di kamar tidurnya. Retsuya Ichimonji membaringkan dirinya di atas pembaringan sederhana yang ia buat sendiri. Entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

" aku memang tidak tahu diri ya? " ucap Retsuya sambil tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

" sebaiknya aku mencoba bikin kue, untuk kakak…Ya kan Z3? " ucap Retsuya sambil senyum pada mobilnya Z3, " ah…tapi bagaimana caranya? Hmm sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja pada Minami atau Marina… " gumam Retsuya lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera pergi ke rumah minami.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang, seorang anak lelaki dengna rambut yang tertutup kain merah berlarian mengelilingi halaman tersebut. Di belakangnya seorang anak yang lebih tinggi darinya berusaha mengejarnya. Deru mesin mobil terdengar seirama dengan langkah mereka yang cepat.

" Maju Max Breaker! " teriak Gouki dengan penuh semangat. Mobil itu melaju hingga mencapai garis finish yang terbuat dari ranting-ranting kering.

" A..Apa? lagi-lagi aku kalah! " keluh Hitoshi.

" Ha..Ha..Ha.. lagi-lagi Max Breaker ku menang! " Gouki pun tertawa sambil meledek Hitoshi. Tangannya dilipat dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hitoshi mendengus kesal, menatap kesekelilingnya, " Aaah! Sialan! Eh.. mana adikmu?tidak biasanya dia tidak ada? " Tanya Hitoshi pada Gouki.

Gouki tertegun, " Eh… benar juga ya? Kemana perginya Retsuya yaa? " pikir Gouki.

Retsuya berjalan perlahan ke rumah Minami, dengan sopan ia mengetuk pintu, entah mengapa ia merasa berdosa menjadi anak tak tahu diri.

" eh? Retsuya? Mendadak sekali? Ada apa?/ Tanya Minami dengan heran.

" hei, apakah kau tahu cara membuat kue pastella? " tanya Retsuya.

" tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa? Retsuya kau tidak biasanya? " tanya Minami dengan heran sambil menatap retsuya bingung.

Retsuya menggaruka kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya tetapi ia kan laki-laki. " aku ingin membuat kue permohonan maaf untuk kakak ' jawab Retsuya dengan dingin.

" Hah? Hmmpp. " Minami pun terkejut sembari menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Retsuya yang polos namun tetap bernada dingin itu.

Wajah Retsuya memerah, pipinya memanas. " Hei! Memang ada yang salah ya? " ucap Retsuya dengan kesal sambil menahan malu.

" tidak…tidak…ha..ha..ha.." Minami kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak " Baiklah ayo kita bikin, kebetulan aku sedang memanggang kue."

Minami berjalan dan mempersilahkan Retsuya masuk. Wajah Minami masih memerah menahan tawa

" Hei ! berhentilah mentertawakanku!"

Dapur rumah Minami terlihat apik dan bersih. Retsuya saja samapai kagum melihat dapur itu tertata rapi di rumah seorang gadis bersifat ke-laki-laki-an seperti Minami.

" Baiklah," Ucap Minami bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya

" memangnya apa saja bahan-bahannya? " tanya Retsuya.

" Telur,Gula Pasir, Tepung Terigu,err.. kau baca sendiri lah!" Minami menyodorkan buku resep ke arah Retsuya. Retsuya membacanya dengan seksama.

Minami kemudian mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya. Ia memasukan telur, terigu, gula pasir secara bersamaan. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal, " hei Retsuya jangan diam saja! Ayo kocok adonannya! "

" iya…iya… " jawab Retsuya. Ia mengambil baskom itu dari Minami dan mengocok adonannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Minami berada di sampingnya, membantunya dan mendampinginya karena Retsuya sering mengaduk ke segala arah.

"Retsuya, aduknya hanya satu arah.. kalau tidak kuenya entar gagal!"

"Iya aku mengerti!"

Retsuya terus mengaduk kue nya dengan seksama, memperhatikan detil-detil yang diucapkan Minami. Namun ia mencium sesuatu. "Minami…"

Minami yang sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya hanya menjawab singkat, "Ya?"

"Itu.. aku.. mencium…"

"Mencium apa?"

"er.. bau terbakar"

" kyaaa! Kue Pastella nya! Retsuya kau kocok sendiri dulu ya bahan-bahannya, aku mengangkat kue ku dulu " ucap minami sambil panik dengan kecepatan kilat bahkan melebih kecepatan Superman, Minami bergerak menuju oven.

Sementara itu Retsuya, di dalam kebingungannya ia bergumam, " ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kue… Z3 aku harus bisa membuat kue untuk kakak " ucap Retsuya dalam hati sambil sibuk mengocok adonan kue.

Ia terus mengaduknya dengan hati-hati. Sesekali matanya memandang ke arah buku resep itu. Ia tidak mau salah mencampurkan bahan.

Retsuya menatap adonan itu, " ya ampun pasti rasanya sungguh tidak enak, apalagi minami sedang sibuk sendiri… Haah… biar kucoba sedikit adonan kue buatanku… " gumam Retsuya

Retsuya kemudian memasukan jarinya ke dalam adonan dan memasukannya ke mulutnya sendiri " Eh.. " Retsuya pun terkejut.

" kok…rasanya…rasanya… e..enak… " Retsuya pun semakin terkejut.

" ah, Retsuya!" Panggil Minami tiba-tiba menyadarkan Retsuya dari keterkejutannya, " maafkan aku ya, untunglah kue pastella nya tidak gosong…Hahahaha… " Minami menghembuskan nafas lega

Retsuya tak bersuara, ia masih bingung apakah kuenya benar-benar enak atau tidak.

Minami menengok ke arah adonan yang telah diaduk sedari tadi oleh Retsuya, " eh, sudah selesai? Kau sendiri yang mencampurkan bahan-bahannya? "

" tentu saja bodoh! Karena kau sibuk sekali dengan kue buatanmu! ' ucap Retsuya dingin.

" dasar tidak tahu diri!"

" kalau Minami yang melakukannya,berarti kue itu buatan Minami kan?bukan buatanku? ' lanjut Retsuya sambil memasukkan adonan kue kedalam loyang.

" eh… Retsuya… " Minami pun terkejut. "Kau yakin dengan hasilnya?"

Retsuya diam, ia tidak menjawab bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Minami. Ia yakin kuenya akan enak, ia sangat yakin. " ovennya dimana? " tanya Retsuya.

Minami mengerutkan dahi. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah masa bodoh dengan Retsuya. " disana ' jawab Minami.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian, Retsuya pun mengeluarkan kuenya dari oven. Ia menatap kue buatannya sendiri. "Ini!" Ucapnya menyodorkan kue itu kepada Minami.

Minami memakannya satu. Matanya terbelalak " matangnya pas… Retsuya kau tidak kalah hebat dengan Gouki"

Retsuya kontan mendelik kesal. " jangan samakan aku dengan kakakku! Aku dan kakak berbeda tahu! " ucap Retsuya sambil membungkus kue nya.

Retsuya langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya tak lupa ia pun menenteng kantong berisikan kue buatannya itu" Terima Kasih ya Minami " ucap Retsuya sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Minami.

" Memang sih rasanya pas.. tapi.. Aku khawatir pada Gouki " gumam Minami sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Bengkel Gen sedang ramai mengenai kehilangan Retsuya. Gouki yang paling panik. Ia melompat kesana kemari untuk mengusir kepanikannya itu.

"Kita lapor polisi saja!" Ucap Gouki panik. "Ayolah.. aku takut.. aku-"

"Aku pulang!"

Suara itu terdengar datar dan biasa saja, namun Gouki langsung dapat mendeteksi suara itu. " Retsuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dari mana saja kau? " tanya Gouki yang dalam hatinya tentunya mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Retsuya tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan kakaknya " ini kak… " ucap Retsuya sambil memberikan Kue yang masih dibungkus dan masih hangat.

Gouki membuka bungkusan itu sambil menatap adiknya bingung " Eh.. dari siapa? ' tanya Gouki dengan heran.

" ini aku yang buat tahu! Kakak bodoh!" Pekik Retsuya dengan wajah memerah "Tadi aku pergi ke rumah Minami untuk diajarkan cara membuat kue, ternyata membuat kue itu mudah sekali ya… " ucap Retsuya.

Gouki menatap kue yang diberikan adiknya itu. " gawat,bisa-bisa aku sakit perut… " ucap Gouki dalam hati.

" kenapa? Kakak meragukanku? " ucap Retsuya.

" ti..tidak..tidak..baiklah kumakan yaaa… " Gouki pun membawa kue ke dapur, sambil memotong kue dan… melahapnya. Ia mengunyah sebentar sementara Retsuya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

" eh..Retsuya…Kue nya enak lho… " puji Gouki.

" huh… Terima kasih… " ucap Retsuya dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat. " ternyata aku ini hebat ya kak… Tidak seperti kakak yang Bodoh! " lanjut Retsuya.

" a…apaaa?apa katamuuuuuu! ' ucap Gouki dengan kesal. " kau itu memang menyebalkan yaaa?"

Retsuya hanya tersenyum dingin, kemudian naik ke lantai atas untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan melewati tangga, kemudian berbalik menghadap dapur sejenak, "Kakak.."

-End -

**a/n: **kyaaa… our first collaboration fic.. created by Rika Hikaru and edited by PiChi DiChi.. we hope you like this .. RnR


End file.
